


Home

by Shiny9Tails



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Emergency situation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Gore, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, Multi, NO DEATH, Nanu is chill af, Pain, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rain, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, rainy day, surprisingly, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny9Tails/pseuds/Shiny9Tails
Summary: A "Reversal" spin-off for AkaraSoma.Guzma and Akara find their third in the nick of time.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaraSoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Put a Spell on You (Rewrite)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898593) by [AkaraSoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/pseuds/AkaraSoma). 



> A gift for AkaraSoma  
> I loved "I Put a Spell on You" and now that it's being rewritten the gears in my head started a turnin'. I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Also my fingers are crossed because I don't know if Akara is OOC in this.

A flash of light from Ula' Ula Meadow woke Akara in the middle of the night. She was up in an instant, peering out the window with Auron right behind her.

  
She was out the door in a split second, pausing only to grab shorts and her shoes. Auron met her at the door with her team in their pokeballs on a belt. She thanked Auron and slipped on the belt as fast as she could without knocking the Pokeballs off.

They sprinted down the driveway and turned into the meadow. The meadow seemed normal until Auron lit the area, a flame carefully cradled in its claws. The meadow was scorched here and there, most of the scorch marks being on the bridge in a circle. Footprints covered in soot led towards Po Town and Akara wondered if it was even open at this time of night.

She followed the footprints into the rainy field. The footprints were washed away by the rain, but they still searched. Akara 's stomach was twisting into knots and she didn't even know why. 

An unholy scream ripped through the air and Akara felt one of her Soulmarks burst with pain. She dropped to her knees and suppressed her own scream. Years of intense pain from that mark over the years helped negate some of the pain but it barely numbed them.

**_The Violets. The Violets that graced her spine._ **

Whoever Violet was, they were nearby and in unbelievable pain.

Auron helped her up and rubbed her back. The warmth of Auron's claws always helped ease the pain from Violet.

They kept searching, heading in the direction of the scream.  
She had spotted a figure in the dark, right outside the tall grass when another stab of pain tore her body apart. The scream came from inside the tall grass. Why wasn't the figure helping? They were obviously in a shit-ton of pain, but the figure simply watched on.

She rose again and Auron illuminated the gloom once more.

A large man with a crew cut and scars was the figure in front of them and when he turned to the light he glared furiously at them. She glanced out towards the tall grass and choked down the vomit that threatened to escape her throat. There was so much blood that the rain was having trouble washing it away. But what horrified her the most was the glare of an Arcanine covered in blood...

_with a human arm in its mouth._

Auron lept into action, fighting the large dog without her needing to say anything. She turned to the man just in time to dodge his fist. He clipped the side of her face, and it rattled her for a moment. Her own fist met his gut and liver, but he only flinched. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her own arms, and squeezed. She could almost hear a rib crack.

At least he wasn't expected the skull bash. He dropped her and she used her momentum to drag him down and flip him onto his back. A breath escaped him with an 'oof' and she heard something pop. She quietly hoped it was his spine.  
He stood back up, ready to go again. She adopted her own stance and waited for him to charge. 

He charged but skid his face along the ground as he was suddenly wracked with convulsions. A grumpy huff made her turn her head.

Nanu stood in the dark with a flashlight and what she guessed was a taser. He pressed a button on the device and the man jittered with pain again. Yup, definitely a taser. She took a moment to kick him in the face out of spite.

Auron dragged the Arcanine to lay next to its owner and chirped at her, pointing back to the blood.

"Good thing I called an ambulance first. They'll be here any second, but we should make sure they won't need a body bag."

Nanu had cuffed the unconscious man and Arcanine and trudged over to... to the person. Her mind wanted to replace the word with 'body' but she fought it. Now was not the time to be pessimistic.

" _Shit._  Both arms. You got any ice types on ya Champ?"

She let out her Aurorus and hurried over to him, trying not to think of the blood that was getting on her bare legs.

It was a young girl and couldn't be older than 13, like her brother. Her arms were ripped from their sockets, but Nanu was wrapping them in his jacket. Her breathing was ragged, but at least she was breathing.

Her eyes fluttered open and closed, keeping her somewhere between unconscious and awake. Akara took off her own hoodie and ripped it in half with a silent apology to the garment. She pressed both halves against the bleeding holes where her arms used to be attached, trying to staunch the bleeding.

They didn't have to wait long for the ambulance.

* * *

Akara dozed in the waiting room. She had already answered the cops questions and received her own answers, though they only brought more questions.

The girl's name was Ionia and she was going to be 20 years old this year. The man was her stepdad and ex-Champion, Briar. She remembered hearing somewhere that he was the only Champion to ever be forced to retire. Just the thought of the man having the same title as her made her skin crawl and her heart twist in anger.

Kukui had rushed in soon after they got there. Apparently he was her only emergency contact and he explained that she had just moved here and started the Island Trial right away. She hadn't told him anything about her parents, but had hinted at a troubled childhood.

  
And after browsing through the internet for a while she learned that Ionia was another name for the color Violet.

Her own family barged into the waiting room an hour ago and now sat with her, waiting for more information. They had thought she was the one that got hurt, though with her track record she understood why. Guzma held her protectively as she dozed. He had been really worried when he felt her rising panic through their bond, but had gotten even more worried when the pain brought him to his knees.

The doctor came back and wiped their forehead of sweat. Kukui stood up and Guzma shook Akara lightly to wake her up.

"She's going to be ok. We almost lost her a couple of times because of blood loss, but she's all good now."

A collective sigh echoed through the room.

"Since she doesn't have any viable family, you're all allowed to visit her as long as you stay quiet. She just woke up as we were getting her into bed."

Kukui went in first so he could introduce them to her.

She was sitting up in bed when Akara and Guzma went in. Both of her arms were in casts and lay limply at her side. Machines that were hooked up to her beeped as they worked and an I.V. fed more blood into her system. Her head was tilted down as if she expected to be punished. I hurt Akara's heart to see. It reminded her of Guzma when he was younger.

"Nia, this is Akara and Guzma. Akara found you and helped until the ambulance got there. Guzma is her Soulmate, yeah?"

Nia cautiously lifted her head and gasped when their eyes met. It felt like they were the only people in the world for a moment.

Akara's amber eyes and Guzma's grey ones stole her breath. Akara's were like the sun on a clear day, and Nia felt almost blinded just looking at her. Guzma's were like a storm waiting to happen, like clouds heavy with rain.

Nia's own eyes captured theirs and it reminded them of when they first met. They couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Her eyes were like swirling milk chocolate, deep enough to drown in.

They snapped out of it and Nia's face flushed crimson. She shut her eyes and stuttered, obviously shaken by what just happened.

"I-I..I wanted t-to thank y-you f-for s-s-s-saving me..."

Oh fuck, she was  **adorable.**

"I'm adopting you."

  
Guzma and Kukui stared at Akara incredulously and Nia gawked at her.

  
"Babe, what da fuck?"

Akara crossed her arms and nodded as if the decision was already made and the paperwork was almost finished. Nia turned and stared at Kukui and whispered, "Is this a j-joke?"

"I've just decided. Kukui, I'm gonna go tell the doctor that her hospital bill is on me. You make sure Squirt here is comfy. Guz, you stay in case she needs something since she isn't gonna be able to use her arms."

Guzma glanced at Nia through the corner of his eye and nodded. Akara wondered if he had also connected the dots. They both had the violets that climbed up their spines and he already mentioned feeling pain during the incident.

"B-but-! I'm 19? I d-don't underst-stand what's going on!"

Guzma and Kukui sighed as Akara left with only a "They'll explain!" Nia stared back and forth between the two men, growing more and more confused. Guzma sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed, leaning towards her so he could hear her better. Her tiny timid voice was cute, but hard to hear sometimes.

"Was that jackass the only family ya got in Alola? I noticed nobody showed up that I didn't know."

Nia shook her head and muttered, "I lived at Kukui's for a bit before I started my Island Challenge, but I'm been staying at Pokemon centers otherwise."

"Ya ran away didn't ya? Ran away to Alola?"

Nia nodded and elaborated. "I'm from Castelia in Unova originally. Stole my mom's credit card and flew here. Heh, not very smart huh?"

"At least you got out of there cousin! Does your... does your mother know about what's been happening?"

Nia nodded, "I was kind of a mistake. All three of them were soulmates, but Briar and my dad didn't share marks.... Briar is also the jealous type, so when he found out about me he traveled the world a couple of times just to try and calm down. When he came back I was almost 3 and my dad had married my mom."

She shook her head solemnly. "When I was 7 they both went after Deoxys and Briar was the only one to come back. Soon after my mom married him and-and let him do whatever he wanted and never helped me."

Kukui and Guzma felt a flash of pure rage flow through them. Guzma's knuckles cracked as he made a fist and Kukui stared darkly out the window.

"Did he.... Did he touch you, cousin?"

"No...? I don't know what you mean."

She glanced between them, confused again. It was finally Guzma who broke the silence.

"Sexually. Did the bastard touch you sexually?" He spat out the words like they were poison and Nia's eyes widened in horror and surprise. Her face flushed a bright red again and she desperately wished she could cover her face.

"NO! Fuck no! Arceus, he hated my guts but never went that far! He would sik Beowulf on me and I'd get burned or bitten. Arceus, he was sick but not THAT sick."

"He would sik his pokemon on you?"

"On a regular basis??"

She nodded again and tilted her head towards her beaten up and bloodied purse. Kukui pulled everything out and looked at her confused. It was just a big bottle of lotion and some squished snacks. Normal amenities as well, like her wallet and phone.  
She nodded at the bottle and Kukui picked it up, noting it was medical grade.

"I have to put that on everyday or I'll get itchy. If that happens i could rip open the scars."

She stuck one of her legs out from beneath the blanket and both men gasped. Bite marks and burns scarred her leg, traveling up past the hem of the gown she wore. They were silent for a while before Guzma spoke up.

"Akara's right. You're coming home with us."

"I still don't know what she meant by, "she's 'adopting' me.""

"Basically kid-"

"I keep saying it, I'm 19. Check my passport if you don't believe me!"

Her cheeks puffed out in irritation and she glared at Guzma. He paused and opened her wallet, checking her ID. Sure enough, she was telling the truth. He also made a mental note that her birthday was a week away. He put it back and turned back to the smuggest grin he'd ever seen.

"Basically  ** _princess_** , we're going to be taking care of you. Our house is your house, same with food and shit. Don't argue."  
Nia shut her mouth and glowered at him, her smug grin twisting into an irritated frown.

"Once Akara has her mind set on something she doesn't let go and now that I've heard your sob story, I'm not letting this go either."

"I-I.... **Fuck**!"

"Nia!"

"Oh  _shut up_  Kukui. I'm an adult, I can swear!"

Guzma chuckled until she turned her head back to him. She was ruby red and refused to look him in the eye.

"I...I do need a place to stay...."

* * *

Akara finished the arrangements with the billing department and began the walk back to Nia's room. She passed by the reception counter and was surprised to see one of the secretaries reading a tabloid, specifically one that was published this morning. The cover had a picture of Nanu handing the ex-champ to the police and his ugly sneer at the cameras.

**"Ex-Champ arrested for Attempted Murder!"**

The tagline underneath explained more.

**"Briar arrested after sikking his prize Pokemon on his own daughter!"**

It felt kind of nice to see someone else dragged through the metaphorical mud. And literal mud. The man's face was priceless when he skidded along the ground!

She came back to Nia's room to find Guzma feeding Nia a berry cup and teasing her relentlessly.

"Here comes the airplane, sweetheart!"

"I swear to fuck, I'm getting back at you for this." She took a bite anyways, but glared the whole time.

Akara sat down in a chair next to Guzma's and cooed at Nia as well. Nia glared at her too and when she has done with her bite of food she yelled.

_**"KUKUI! COME BACK, I CHANGED MY MIND!!!"** _


End file.
